Talk:Rules/@comment-24751354-20150820151532/@comment-11995670-20150820194556
i gave it a shot. feel free to edit it however you want ( owo)b *'Always listen to the admins'. They know what they're doing, and only want to keep the wiki fun and welcoming for everyone. Don't question their judgment or argue; just apologize and fix the mistake and don't do it again; admins aren't here to pick on you or make you feel bad, they're only doing what they need to to keep this place awesome. *'Treat everyone with respect'. We're all equal here, so don't be making fun of people or being mean or anything. You can provide constructive criticism, but just insulting someone's stuff is not cool. *'No flaming'; control yourselves, people. If you can't control your anger, you're not gonna be making many friends; just be nice, that's all we ask. *'Keep everything PG-13'; not kidding around with this one. Keep in mind that most users on here are pretty young (this is a childrens' book series after all), so anything with adult content, excessive violence/gore, or strong profanity will not be tolerated. Characters can have mates and offspring, but no content you wouldn't want someone like your school principal or your grandmother to see. (mature content warnings must be applied to the more borderline pages). Report any offensive language or other mature-content infringements to an admin immediately, and they will take care of it. *'Obey copyright laws'. This is a legal problem; it's not just a wiki rule. Do not use other people's characters, stories, art, coding, or other ideas without giving them proper credit or asking permission first. Not only is it really uncool and mean, but its also illegal, so stay away from that. *'Do not vandalize'. If you start editing people's pages destructively, you will immediately be banned. If a pages says “please don't edit!”, then please, don't edit it without permission from the creator. Open pages (like the canon tribes and characters) can be edited and such. *'No badge farming'. Seriously, this is really not cool. Putting pictures, articles, or categories in the wrong spot is called badge farming, and it is an awful way to get attention on the wiki. The point system and leader board is not to be abused; people actually did stuff to get on there. If you want to just cheat your way up and disregard everyone's hard work, don't. *'NO NEW TRIBES'. Yes, I know, “this is the fanon wiki! We should be able to do what we want!”; sorry, it doesn't work that way. We already have a bunch of fanon tribes, and the more tribes we have, the more chaotic it will get. However, you can create a new fanmade tribe on a blog post, and can use them in fanfiction only. You cannot role play with characters from unusable tribes. *'Don't be a jerk'. Don't. It's not cool. Don't make fun of people, don't make inappropriate jokes, don't use offensive slurs, and don't be mean. *'No mind games or threats'. No blackmailing, threatening, or anything else like that. In some cases, certain threats and such are illegal, and can be punishable not only by wiki staff, but by federal law. Everyone's human; don't try to be above anyone else, because you're not.